Rehab
by mrsbishop21
Summary: This is a song inspired one shot of how Four destroyed Tris' heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Rehab by Rihanna**

I still remember the fist time I looked at him across the Pit, his eyes shinned bright as he caught me staring at him. My breathe caught in my throat. I was suddenly unable to speak before this magnificent man. He swept me off my feet before I even realized what I was doing.

 _When we first met, I never felt something so stronger_

 _You were like my lover and my best friend_

 _All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it_

Four was magical, every kiss left me breathless. I was floating on cloud nine whenever I was near him. All our time spent together was behind closed doors ravaging each other's body. He worshiped my body in ways I never knew were possible to experience.

Every thing seemed perfect in my eyes...

I didn't expect him to up and leave me, I thought what we had was unheard of. I thought he loved me past loving my body.

 _I didn't know how to follow_

 _It's like a shock that spun me around_

 _And now my heart's dead_

 _I feel so empty and hollow_

Depression soaked deep into my bones. Wallowing in my self pity near the chasm. Silent tears fell from my eyes burning my cheeks on the way down, pulled by gravity. I felt used, like yesterday's newspaper; tossed to the wind to be picked up and thrown away all over again.

 _And I never gave myself to another the way I gave it to you_

I gave four my most precious gift. He owned my body and soul. I never understood what it was like to feel alone until Four left me. I vowed to never let another man in to where he had control over my heart.

 _You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?_

 _It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back_

 _And you're the one to blame_

It was easier for me turning into an ice queen, a cold hearted bitch. Anger pulsed through my veins when I saw him from afar with _her_ wrapped in his arms. He's the one that should be suffering, not me. Albeit here I am, determined to not give a damn.

 _And now I feel like I can put this relationship to an end_

 _Oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking_

 _I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more_

 _I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking_

 _I should've never let you enter my door_

 _Next time you wanna go on and leave_

 _I should just let you go on and do it_

 _Cause now I'm using like I bleed_

It's like I checked into rehab

And, baby, you're my disease

I was addicted to him. I loved the way he smelled. I loved the way his eyes burned a flame for me. I loved they way he took my breathe away.

 _Damn, ain't it crazy when you're love swept?_

 _You'd do anything for the one you love_

 _Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there_

 _It's like you were my favorite drug_

 _The only problem is that you was using me_

 _In a different way than I was using you_

 _But now that I know it's not meant to be_

 _It gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you_

There is no turning back at this point. There is no going back on the things he took from me. I can only hold my head up high and move on, not dwell on the past.

 _It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back_

 _And you're the one to blame_

Authors note

Hi everyone I wanted something different. Something that was poetically expressed for those tho have been hurt by a relationship./p


	2. Chapter 2

I find myself in the company of only my memories. My thoughts drift to a time where I thought we were stronger together than apart. Holding myself, I try to keep warm from the midnight air. I am sitting on the edge, of the dauntless compound roof. Looking out the lights has all been shut off for hours now, the night stars are becoming clearer.

 _I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

 _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

 _I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

 _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Whom am I kidding; I haven't been happy since _he_ left me. I won't give him the satisfaction of even saying his name anymore; either of them. The reminders that I do have of our time together, I feel like I am ready to let go, not only for myself but also as a reminder that I can be strong.

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

 _You've gone away; you don't feel me here anymore._

I try to avoid contact with pretty much everyone. I don't want the constant reminder that _he_ is no longer with me. I want to start fresh, learn from the past. I now know that I will guard my heart and not let my walls come down as easily as they did for _him_. I don't ever want to feel wrecked beyond repair.

 _The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

 _I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

 _There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

 _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

 _***Page break***_

Tomorrow will be a brand new day. When the moon smiles down at me, it brings lightness to my darkened world. I have decided in this moment, that it has been a long time; but I know I will be okay.

 _How many of you people out there  
Been hurt in some kind of love affair?  
And how many times did you swear  
That you'd never love again?_

Some kind of magic's happens late at night. The wondrous powers a heart can have to heal emotional wounds. Time will always continue to move on, move forward. Time doesn't dwell on the past year, month or day. This thought alone brings me solace. Comforting with the knowledge that only I can choose where I go from here.

 _When I woke the world was new_

 _I never had to ask_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _The sun is shining_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _For the first time in such a long, long time_

 _I know, I'll be ok_

I make the journey back to my apartment feeling a little light hearted. It's as if the weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I know now, that I don't need to be in a romantically relationship to be cheerful. I have a choice to make every day for the rest of my life to either stay stuck in a place where depression overtakes my well being or I can choose to be brave and face the dawn.

 _Most kind of stories_

 _Save the best part for last_

 _And most stories have a hero who finds_

 _You make your past your past_

 _Yeah you make your past, your past_

That is why I am telling you this, I accepted the facts and went further in life than I ever imagined possible. I became a leader, to inspire my faction, my new family that we can serve and protect others. It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life, for me and I'm feeling good.

 _This cycle never ends_

 _You gotta fall in order to mend_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _For the first time in such a long long time_

 _I know, I'll be okay_


End file.
